


Running Out of Mysteries

by emolee96



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: AU where Grantaire is an Emotions dealer, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, M/M, he sells feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emolee96/pseuds/emolee96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future AU where you have to buy your emotions, and Grantaire sells them to all of Les Amis. Then one day, there's no way to get them any more, and so they're forced to actually feel real things, and Enjolras is appalled by the whole selling emotions things and starts investigating and finds out that the government is behind it all and so he starts a revolution because that is what Enjolras does. I'm terrible at summaries and even worse at titles, I apologize. (From this tumblr post http://supermattural.tumblr.com/post/55056883077/alpha-strider-psychocereals-ospreying)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Out of Mysteries

Grantaire sold emotions, which, when he thought about it, sounded like (and happened to be) an extremely strange professoin, but it paid well, and he needed the money, so that was that. Grantaire himself never used the drugs, saying that if he needed to buy his feelings, they probably weren't real to begin with, and therefore not worth feeling.

Enjolras, himself full of Hope for some bright future that Grantaire thought would never come, called him a cynic. Courfeyrac, a firm believer in Joy, teased Grantaire and said that maybe a dose or two of Empathy would do him some good. Combeferre, who was slowly becoming sceptical of this bright future himself, agreed with Grantaire, but Trusted in Enjolras, because the world he dreamed of was so much more beautiful than the world they knew. Jehan, who felt a little bit of everything, wrote about all of it, but never shared what he thought, because he was Introverted at heart. Joly fed on a constant and rather large dose of Panic, worrying mainly about the side effects of these Emotions, but taking them anyway, because it was the only way he knew, and he needed to feel something. Bossuet, though notoriously unlucky, was always Happy about it. Cosette, Marius, and Eponine all seemed to suffer from Love, in one of its many forms. Bahorel and Feuilly shared Grantaire's Apathy for the whole situation, and frequently bought him beer to express that solidarity.

One would think, Grantaire thought, that Grantaire should have a problem selling people drugs he didn't believe in, but he didn't. Money was money, and if the Emotions kept these people going, so be it. It wasn't the best of arrangements, but it worked.

Then, one day, the Emotions were gone, vanished. Nobody had any. And on that day, Les Amis de l'ABC transformed from "a group which barely missed becoming historic" to "the group that became awesome and changed the world forever with our ideas and dashing good looks" (titles created by Courfeyrac). This is their story.


End file.
